


Ink links our souls

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BFF Theseus, Baby Newt is the cutest, Comunal showers, Graves in Auror training, Graves in magical college, Graves is a bothany nerd, Graves is rude, Grindelwald screwed up big time, Horny teen Newt, I found the pompt in tumblr but right now I don't remember where I have to find it, I should add underage sexting, M/M, Maybe not so sorry, Newt is shy in person but not so much when writing, Newt runs out of parchment, Percival is the densest auror to ever auror, Seraphina is a good friend, Sorry Percy, Soulmates, Teenage Percy is a jerk, Theseus squadron of death, Theseus the cockblocker, They are both so cute oh my gosh, join Newt's fanclub today and get a free t-shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: Soulmates . How can they find each other? Easy, whatever one writes in their skin,it will inmediately appear in the very same spot of their soulmate's body, fading away after a time. It could be minutes, hours,or days.Percival never wrote inhis skin the way he saw other people do, unlike his soulmate who seemed to use their skin as some sort of personal agenda. Doodles at first, then, nothing for years, and when he thought his soulmate had understood how awful it was to find their skin covered in nonsense, and had leaft them alone, Percival would wake up and have something like "dentists at 4 do not forget" or " Seus wants to talk at 6".Well, if he wanted so bad to ink him, Percival would return the favor.





	1. Bright pink crayons

**Author's Note:**

> Writen in class with a tablet who apparently hates my guts. So sorry. And my keyboard refuses to allow the g key to work. ( it was a while until I noticed I had been writing Percival raves, XD)

When Percy was in his second year in Ilvermorny, he felt the warm feeling in his belly that everyone said was you soulmate writing you through your bond. He walked faster (he run, but a Graves does not run, so he would never admit it out loud) to his room and waited, patiently, as the words appeared. He stripped in front of the bathroom's mirror and waited. But no timid question blossomed across his skin, not soft words of love, or any kind of comprehensible handwriting. Percival looked in horror how bright pink lines, clearly from a crayon, started appearing, first in his left arm, rapidly climbing to his elbow, then across his left cheek where they formed and spiral, and finally, in his right foot. Percival was frozen, looking at his own reflection. Soon after the pink lines that where already fading came blue lines, and green lines. His face, his arms his chest, his feet, nothing was safe. What was his soulmate doing?  
He skipped classes that evening, when the more persistent lines in his face refuse to fade.

At the other end of the ocean, a young Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was gifted a box of crayons from his parents, and, after running out of paper, instead of doing what three year olds do in these occasions, mainly, decorate the walls or the furniture, young Newt decided to decorate himself instead, with the brightest colours he could find, just like the occamies in his mommy's book, the one about hippogriffs and other creatures she would read him before bed.  
This wouldn't be the first time Newt would run out of paper and opted to use himself as substitute parchment, and this was the first of many times that action wouldn't end well for Percival Graves, who, across an ocean, had to suffer the consequences of this bad habits of not having enough writing supplies at hand in his own flesh and his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	2. calligraphy 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is learning to write. Percival ( not Percy anymore) suffers
> 
> in this chapter Newt is around 4-5 years old and learning to write, and Percival is 15.
> 
> enjoy!!

Newt was learning to write. His Mom and Dad insisted that practice made perfect, so little Newt insisted on practicing as much as he could. He would write in the mud, in the condensation on the glass, he would write in paper, or parchment, and when he had run out of thing where he could write, he would write in his own skin. 

He wrote Newton on the palm of his hand, lines trembling and letters crooked. He wrote Artemis in his wrist, carefully copying the delicate lines in the plate of his mother’s favourite hippogriff’s stall. He wrote Fido in his leg, and Theseus in the back of his hand. 

 

Percival started wearing long sleeves on a daily basis. The awfully written names would appear from time to time, especially around his hands and wrists. Not a single letter the same as the other, the lines were crooked, and the ink colour never matched! How could someone find red, blue, black and green ink so quickly? 

Seraphina didn’t help once he told her. She had laughed at him, until his glare made her stop, though sometimes she would look at him, even during classes or lunch, and a the knowing smile on her lips was enough to send Percival’s blood pressure skyrocketing. She was taking too much pleasure in his suffering.

 

The day Newt was told about soulmates, was the day he had been playing dress-up with Theseus. His brother had encouraged him to pain his face, laughing all the time. Newt had painted a handsome moustache in his face and thick eyebrows, completing the look with two circles around his eyes that were to be glasses. His parents had caught them in the middle of their game, and Theseus had gotten an earful for being such a bad influence. Newt didn’t understand what had they done wrong until much later.

Somewhere in the world, Newt had a soulmate. 

Someone made only for him. That would complete him like any other. Whatever Newt painted in his skin, his soulmate would see, in the very exact spot in their own bodies. That’s why Newt had to be careful where and when he painted his skin. 

That night, Newt waited until everyone had gone to bed, and carefully took the quill and the ink from his mother’s studio back to his room. He wrote a timid ‘Hello’ in his wrist and waited. Somewhere, his soulmate was reading him. 

 

Percival thanked Merlin, Morgana, Mercy Lewis and all kind of demons, angels, deities and whatnots for the fact that he had been back at home from Ilvermorny when it happened. He had been walking down the stairs when one of the portraits had started screaming bloody murder while pointing at his face. 

Percival had run to the nearest mirror, just to watch in horror how, again, his face started covering itself with thick black lines. His naturally thick eyebrows become even thicker, a fake moustache appeared on top of his lip, curving point and all, and two big black circles bloomed around his eyes. “What in Merlin’s bloody name…?” he tried to scrub himself clean but to no avail. His soulmate.

His soulmate was doing this. 

What the bloody underworld?

Percival sighted and retreated into his room. He would never admit crying tears of rage and impotency when the lines hadn’t disappear by the time dinner was ready, and he was force to choose between public humiliation in front of his family or missing Christmas dinner. 

He stayed in his room.

By the time the marking had faded, Percival woke up with the sun in his face, and the tiny word written in his wrist was not even read, ignored in favour of the perspective of opening the presents. 

 

Newt waited all day. But no reply came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teeny tiny bit of angst in this chap, sorry about that. I will try to write something short in class tomorrow <3 
> 
> Answering the question of curiousmuse "Will someone tell Newt about soulmate inking? Perhaps when he's a little too young to really understand and starts asking innocuous but embarrassing questions? =P how does this work with scars etc.?"
> 
> Well his parents told him now because Theseus was picking on Newt's soulmate usinf Newt's ignorance on the matter, so they tried to save Percy telling Newt about them. The questions will be pretty innocent for a few years, but hormones are hormones and Graves will have a very tough time during auror training.....and you'll have to read that later. 
> 
> And with scars (That was a brilliant question, by the way!!) In this story I'll asume your scars are yours, not to be shared with your soulmate, since they are permanent. Same with tattoos (you'll see wink, wink) 
> 
> Love you all so much (those comments, so sweet <3)
> 
> Luna


	3. Guides for the lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is six now. He is determined to make Percy write him back. 
> 
> On his side, Percy is shown the light by Seraphina and reacts brooding and ignoring his soulmate while Seraphina, the traitor, coos.

From that first hello, timidly written in a toddler's scrabble, even if Percival hadn't noticed the note before it disappeared, Newt kept trying to contact his soulmate. He wrote everyday first thing in the morning, so his soulmate would wake up and see Newt's note. Little did he know that his soulmate lived across the ocean, 5585 kilometers away, around 3470 miles, which meant that when Newt was having breakfast with his family, Percival was drooling in his pillow ( not that he would ever admit that he drooled in his sleep, and Morgausse helped the poor sod that dared to point it out )

And by the time Newt would write a timid 'good night’, Percival was busy with his day, sleeve covered by the uniform, and didn't notice anything strange either.

Newt then decided that perhaps his soulmate didn't know any English at all. He devoted himself then to study, as often as he could, any language his parents would teach him. He learned some basic French, but when no response came to his 'bonjour' he tried his hand with Spanish ' buenos días ' got no response. He kept trying. But there was no response.

Newt was very sad. He couldn't sleep. He has tried. He had tried very hard. Why wasn't his soulmate writing back? And then it occurred to him. What if his soulmate didn't know how to read? What if they had been staring at the lines in their skin, wondering about their meaning? He had to try again!! And one day, they’ll find each other, and he would teach them to write and read so they would never be alone again. Others may have despaired, but not Newt. He had a plan.

 

Percival nearly swallows his tongue the first time it happens. He was buttoning his shirt up that morning when he saw something red in his chest. Alarmed, he had locked himself up on the bathroom, ignoring his roommates’ protests and inspected the lines. It wasn't a wound at all, and the red was just ink. He had a... Drawing, to call it something, that looked ridiculous, and consisted on a circle with green dots as what Percival would call the eyes (one was in the middle of the circle and the other one close to the middle of the forehead) and red curls all round. The head? The head had a big smile, and was attached to a skinny body made of black pen lines. It looked, if you used your imagination and crooked your neck a bit, as if it was waving hello at him from the middle of his chest.

It didn't help at all that an idiot spilled potion on him during class. He had tried to run as fast as he could, but Seraphina had come after him. Percival hadn't regret his friendship with the intelligent and ambitious with, not even once. But the look in her face when she saw his naked chest, while the nurse treated his burn in the infirmary said it all. She started giggling nonstop, no matter what Percival would do. “oh but darling look at it, it's so cute, they must like you a lot" Percival sulked for the rest of the week, but neither did the picture vanish, not Seraphina stopped her cooing. Some other drawings made it to his skin, mainly in his chest, legs and arms. Something that looked like some kind of beast, with wings, and more ' people' all of them with red hair. Seraphina laughed when he complained. “They are indeed your soulmate, how else would they know you favour redheads??" "I wish they would stop. It’s like they are doing it just to irritate me. They are terrible at it" Seraphina laughed harder " Percival, are you really expecting a child to be good at this?"  
Percival stopped throwing stones at the pond. "What?" “wait, wait, are you serious?" Seraphina stared at him, mouth open and eyes big as saucers “you.... You are an idiot Percival Graves!!" then everything clicked together. The terrible handwriting. The stupid drawings. Oh bollocks. His soulmate was a baby.

 

Newt was very happy with his new method. Even if it was difficult to do it on his own skin. He would carefully sent his soulmate drawings of himself, waving hello, of Theseus back from Hogwarts during his break, from his mom and dad and from his favourite hippogriffs. He waited, and waited for an answer. He made sure to draw them somewhere visible, and big, like his chest or his legs. Theseus had told him it was impossible that they had noticed him if he had written tiny words on his wrist.  
One day, after a particularly difficult but very nice picture of an occamy, full of bright colours, that his mother had showed him, he got his first response. There was a tiny spiral in the back of Newt's hand that hadn't been drawn by him at all. His soulmate was there!! And he knew Newt cared about them!! Newt run looking for something that would make a good answer.

 

An ocean away, Percival was bored half to death. The class was killing him slowly. There wasn't a single human soul that could withstand the goblin wars. He could swear it. Seraphina didn't count. The woman wasn't human at all, having twice as many subjects than the rest of them and getting perfect scores in all of them. He sighted. Looking at his quill, he didn't think before start doodling in parchment, and then, his hand. He stopped. Nearly falling from his chair, he righted himself and stared in horror to the small spiral in the back of his hand. Oh no. Oh no. What had he done???

After ten minutes of pure agony, what Percival feared most manifested. Tiny lip marks covered the spiral.

 

Newt's parents found him clutching his mother's lipstick to his chest like it was the most precious thing on heart, while staring at his hand. There, his tiny lipstick covered lips had left a mark right on top a small black spiral near the thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	4. the years between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival interacts a little bit more with Newt than before.
> 
> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spawns several years, in the next chapter, Newt will be 11 and ready to go to Hogwarts, while Percy would be 21 and ready to join Auror training.
> 
> In my mind you go to wizarding school from 11 to 18, coursing 7 years. After that you go to wizard college between 3-4 years and then get a masters degree in whatever you want. I have done some research and you can join the school of officers of the army if you have a college degree. So what Percival is doing is going trough college to get his degree and join the school of officers and the auror training program. 
> 
> Basically, Percival is 18-22 while he studies CHAN CHAN Percy dearest is going to get a degree in magizoology/ bothany because someone (not looking at anyone baby Newt) kept doodling fantastic beasts in their skin. That means Percival would join the auror training program at 23 to 25, while Newt is 13-15 and discovering the beatiful world of hormones.

Percival didn't think the kiss on top of his spiral was cute. He didn't. It was... it was horrible. Ugly. He couldn't wait until it disappeared.

Maybe he had been too harsh with this whole soulmate thing. The spiral was long gone, ink washed from his skin after a couple of baths, but the mark remained. Those tiny lips were in his hand reminding him that somewhere in the world there was a tiny little person that cared about him. Not about the heir of the Graves name, or the prefect of the Wampus house. Not someone they could use to improve their own situation. 

Somewhere in the world, there was a child that liked Percival just for existing. No action required on his side at all. It's...  
refreshing. True. Apparently his soulmate is a little kid. Or at least someone younger and very bad at drawing. Percival finds himself softly caressing the mark in his hand whenever he is thinking. Sometimes he doesn't even know he's doing it until Phina points it out for him.

"You care" she says, small smile in her lips. She has rolled up her sleeves, writing in her left and waiting for her soulmate to respond in her right. It's a girl that will come soon to Ilvermorny. Her name is Tina. Phina regrets she cannot stay with her during her school years, but they write to each other so often she would hardly miss a thing. Percival sighs. Yes. Yes he does. "They are a child Phina" she looks at her with an arched, accusing eyebrow "so? Tina is six years my junior Percy, I will get to be with her a year before we have to part again. I know how you feel...." Percival huffs "your Tina is eleven. Yes. But you saw. There is no way mine is eleven. Hell, I will be so old when they're of age, It will be..." Seraphina makes a sound. She disagrees, or disapproves, or both. Percival steals a look at her face. She's a scary woman, Seraphina Piquery. "Listen to me Percy. Don't you dare finishing that sentence. You are soulmates. And not everything is about your body. I don't want Tina for those kinds of things. There are others for that. She's half of my soul. It doesn't has to be sexual, at all"

Percival hadn't thought about that. He cursed. He had only thought about the physical problem. After the talk with Phina, that lasted several hours, Percival's view of the whole affair had changed completely. He had someone out there that was supposed to be his perfect match, the other half of his soul. The only thing they needed was time. One day they would meet. One day. Until then, Seraphina was right. His body and his heart didn't have to walk the same path. One's needs didn't have to affect the other.

He paints a tiny star on his left knee that night. When morning comes, there is a tiny lip mark on top of the star. A bright red mark he bears under his clothes, unknown to the rest of his class mates. Percival not always draws. Just once a week. maybe twice if he is feeling a little bit too much the pressure of his studies. Finals were coming.

He enters the examination room with his biceps covered in doodles and kisses. He had Extraordinaries in all his exams. How could he not? Knowing he had someone in his corner for good or for the worst?

Seraphina laughs when she discovers him in the ride back home, carefully sketching a tiny bloom in his inner wrist. "What flower is that?" she asks. Percival slams shoot the botany book and changes the subject. Percival keeps drawing flowers during the summer , sketching them for hours to get them right before finally putting them in his skin. They always appeared covered in kisses. Percival's heart warmed at the sight. He felt less alone. Whoever the kid was, Percival liked them a lot. Percival learned a lot about flowers and their meanings during that summer.

A sunflower for admiration, saxifrage for affection, daisies and lilies for beauty, gillyflower for bonds of affection and honeysuckle for bonds of love, pear blossoms for comfort, primrose for early youth, heliotrope for faithfulness. Percival carefully looked up the meaning of the flowers, keeping his best sketch of each in a notebook with the meaning carefully written by them.

He gets drawings as answers, not always, but from time to time, instead of carefully placed kisses. He starts researching magical beasts, trying to match the drwaing in his skin, copying them before they fade. He finds occamies in flight, Nundus roaring, mooncalves, bowtruckles, Nifflers, thunderbirds, and hipogryffs. Merlin's hat, his soulmate loved hippogriffs. They had around ten favorites, he discovered, while comparing the drawings he had copied. They were the same animals, again and again and again. Percival knows more about plants and beasts that he ever thought possible.

When time comes for him to choose a path to follow... well. He knows he wants to be an auror. But to enter the auror programs, you require a college degree. It doesn't matter what kind of college degree. He asks his parents for advise, both of them aurors. They told him he can chose whatever he wants, it would make no difference. He doesn't hesitate when he chooses Magizoology.

He started running experiments to discover where his soulmate was based in the reaction time after he drew a flower or an animal. In his defense it had been a very dull trip to Arizona. There had been rumors about sightings of Thunderbirds, but they had had no luck on the three days they had been roaming the desert.

He realized that there was some time he didn't get any sign, not even a doodle, and he assumed his soulmate was sleeping. It wasn't that difficult, really. Soon he calculated his soulmate was somewhere with a time difference between six and eight hours. Consulting some maps he reduced his search to Europe and part of Africa. Where exactly was more difficult. His soulmate had written him, yes, but in many different languages. He sighs. Time will tell. He repeats, like a mantra. Time. Time is his ally.

One day he drew his pocket watch, with the time, five in the afternoon, and a question mark. He waited. His soulmate chose a different colour to mark 12 in the morning in the very same watch. Graves smiled. There was a loud crack. Thunder.

He had never seen something as majestic as those thunderbirds soaring through the dark clouded sky, while the heavy rain soaked them all to the bone. Percival smiled all the way back home.

 

Newt knew this year is important. More important than anything else in the world. This year he's eleven, He will go to Hogwarts. He hadn't written to his soulmate in years, but perhaps this was the moment. 'Are you going to school too? I'm nervous, Will you be there? 'he wrote. He waited for a response. He sighted. Who was trying to fool? They never answered a written question before.

Newt stared at his wrist all day, he barely ate that night, and he mopped around the house. "Don't worry tadpole, we'll write, all of us" said Theseus, mistaking his sorry state for last time jitters. His mother and father kissed they brow lovingly while tucking him to bed "Oh my love" his mother said "I know you think it'll be hard, and I know you'll miss us, and the gryffs. But think about all the wonderful things you will learn! the friends you'll make! Don't worry Artemis, you'll be happy, I know, I'm your mom, I know those things".

"Don't worry son" his father said "I may not know how this whole magic thing goes, but I know about boarding school. You remember all the adventures I had? now is your turn. I can't wait to hear all about them" his father tucked him in bed and turned off all the lights but one beside Newt's bed.

 

Percival had been half dead by the time he finished the paper he was writing for Professor Lothbroke about the mating habits of the Graphhorns and their dwelling numbers. Phina had to drag him out of the library that had been his home for the last three days. He looked very much like an inferi. Felt like one too. Seraphina had to force him to drink several cups of coffee and eat several sandwiches before he felt more like a person again. "Oh, Percival, poor thing" she said, catching him by his wrist and pulling back the sleeve of his sweater. "Excuse you Phina, It's not like you look straight out of a dream either, I had been in that place for Morgana knows how long slaving away for that man, because who in hell asks for a 8000 words in a week? is he insane? I have more classes than his..." Seraphina waves Graves captive arm, now bared, in front of his eyes ' Are you going to school too? I'm nervous, Will you be there? ' Percival’s heart does a funny thing in his chest. Oh. At last. Another clue. It is a ten year age gap.

He smiles. "I can work with this, ten years is not that bad" Phina laughs. Her own Tina is now in her third year of Ilvermorny and Phina is sure she'll make it to prefect of her house, a Thunderbird, next year. "Yeah, well, congratulations. But, Are you going to write back?" "Uh? What?" "Percival! The poor thing is terrified!" Percival rereads the words in his arm "Oh, I have just the thing".

 

Newt wakes up the morning he has to take the Hogwarts express a bundle of nerves and energy. He's going to Hogwarts! The very best school in the whole world!! He's dressing when he notices, right in his chest, a magical beast. And, carefully written in an elegant script, right below his question ' I'll be studying something different, but don't be nervous. I'll always be here with you' Newt, excited, ran for a pen to write back ' What animal is this? What are you studying?'

He smiled all the way to the station. He smiled all the way to the school. He kept smiled as he was sorted into Hufflepuff and led to his new dorm. He read again and again his soulmate's answer. He could wait to write to Seus about it.

 

Percival had done the right but stupid thing and charmed himself so an alarm would alert him if anything appeared on his skin. That was how in the middle of his very needed, well deserved nap ( not much sleep, he could barely function anymore, Seraphina had dragged him to her couch in hopes that a nap would help). He read the message and smiled. Summoning a pen (ah, the wonders and benefits of wandless magic) he wrote back " Graphorn. Auror training" before falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edsha asked on Chapter 2: Since someone asked about tattoos, I kinda have a follow up question, would the reason why they won't appear is because it was caused by someone else?? Since Newt had to draw on his own face for the mustache and glassesXD. Maybe if Newt had tortured himself(hopefully not though) Percival would had seen thin scratch marks on his skin and wondered/worried what the hell his roommate was up too?
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't answer before, darling but I was writing in class and I was in such a hurry I forgot to post the answer. Here it goes.
> 
> Yes, you are absolutely right. For a message to appear in your soulmate's body, it has to be done by yourself. So tattoos would only appear if you are the one doing them in your own skin. Anyway, the amount of time a mark stays in your soulmate's skin varies. The tattoo could be permanent, or last a day, a week, a month or several years. 
> 
> It works the same way with selfharm, or wounds of any kind. I'd tell you more but I'm afraind that would be a spoiler (whoops, this kind of is a spoiler too?)
> 
> CORRECTIONS HAD BEEN MADE: Someone pointed out Percival knew his soulmate was a he. That was a mistake on my part while writing. I mean everyone knows Newt is Percy's soulmate, so my hand slipped and used male pronouns. whoops. Sorry sorry sorry. If you find a he while talking about a soulmate ignore it (no, please tell me so i can change it)


	5. not busy enough not to care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tries surviving his final year of collegue (literally) and Newt worries everyone and Theseus opens Pandora's box.
> 
> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this at class, sorry, sorry, i promised myself i would use a program to improve grammar, WOOPS.
> 
> Join Newt Scamander's fanclub today, get a free t-shirt. We have cookies and pictures of Hogwarts's sweetheart, also keychains, notebooks, and bodypillows. Well, we lied about the pillows. We had them but Theseus keeps them locked away. 
> 
> Theseus has created an army of monsters, mooonsters I tell you.
> 
> Percival you are a dork. You think you are a serious person but I know the truth. Also you would probably die without Seraphina, you are an idiot.

Percival was in his final year of college. five months and one thesis away from at last, getting his degree and straight into the Auror program. The thing was he wasn't very sure he was going to make it alive to the graduation ceremony. Or the end of the semester. Phina groaned, burying her head in the mountain of papers in her desk and bumped his head against it twice.

"Percy, Percy I'm dying". Percival rolled his eyes. "Oh do shut up Phina, at least you don't have to try and convince those wampuses that mating is funnier than mangling you to death. Why didn't I choose the Sasquatch? Why?" Seraphina changed her posture, reclining in the chair instead. Taking her quill, she rolled up her sleeve and started writing. "Phina!! Tina is in the middle of her exams, woman, have some pity!" Percival knew his soulmate had exams too, the poor thing had been writing about being in the library all the time. Percival looked at the back of his right hand, and the red phantom of a kiss that was there. He could do this. He could do this.

Percival couldn’t do this. The male wampus was pretty pissed off that some other male; even one form a different species had invaded his mating area. But that was nothing compared to the female. She was driven. Percival had to apparate himself home after three hours taking hurried notes and going from one hiding spot to the next, trying to keep himself as undetectable as possible. A part of Graves thought this was great training for his time in the Auror program, another part, which was growing stronger by the hour, thought this had been a great mistake. He could have studied the families of Bowtruckles in the forest by Ilvermorny, but noooo he had to choose the big bad cats.

It had been, to be fair, his mistake. He had been too slow apparating, concentrated in taking pictures of the careful approach of the male to the female after the complex mating ritual had been done. The wind had changed and they had smelled him right away. Hence the chase, the horror and the tactical retreat home.  
He was panting like crazy, the adrenaline pumping in his veins from his most recent brush with death, thanks to his chosen career, when he sat down on the floor of his shared flat. Phina was lounging on the couch, books forgotten in favor of gossiping with Tina ( she had been chosen prefect of Thunderbird, Phina wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks). He wondered how his soulmate was doing. They had been talking less and less each day. Not that they talked much to begin with. Their relationship was more based in doodles and lipstick marks than in real conversations. But of late even those tiny bits had been scarce, with the time difference and the fact that when Percival wasn't drowning in books, he was running from dangerous creatures or lying in bed, too tired to do nothing else but sleep. He had treasured the lip marks then, tracing them again and again until he was dreaming about them. Sometimes they were female, face, eyes and hair always changing, soft lips and soft skin and curves where Percy fit perfectly, someone who hold him in his sleep and caressed his skin while humming.

Percy had woken up once to Seraphina singing in the kitchen, and that part of the dream never occurred again. To think a demon like Seraphina could sing so sweetly... Sometimes, sometimes they were male. Hard muscles, but soft voice, the hand where bigger in this version, rougher, and curls, always curls. Percival was starting to worry he was developing a fetish for curls.

Percival didn't have much time to write, but he could draw. Sometimes he used his own skin to sketch the wampuses he was observing. Sometimes he added little messages of encouragement in places easily covered by the clothes (he wouldn't be able to put up with Phina if she knew). He could tell his soulmate didn't have much time for writing either. Percival theory was that he was too busy with school life. After all they always wrote more during the holidays. Percival liked to imagine what kind of life his soulmate had in Hogwarts (he knew because he had received a sketch of a giant squid, and Hogwarts was famous for being the only school with a squid inside the lake) the adventures, the tons of friends, the quidditch matches? He had doodles up his arm of quidditch related stuff for weeks, but his questions had received only kisses as answers.

 

At the other side of the ocean, in Hogwarts, Newt was having a bad time. Really bad. Those Ravenclaws were out for a vengeance and he had nowhere to run. They had been upset when he had corrected them in the library. He hadn't mean to make them mad, they were talking about hippogriffs and writing an essay, and Newt only wanted to help... they had gotten it all wrong, and now they hated him, called him names. Theseus letters, Theseus, the young promise of auror training, had kept the bullies away, mainly because none of them wanted to bring Theseus wrath, Theseus, the one who won the dueling competition the four years he had been in the dueling club, upon their heads. Theseus, who had once, as gryffindor prefect, hexed so badly a couple of bullies they had to saty in the infirmary for a week.

But the Ravenclaws were full of themselves, Newt knew, they would try something, and Theseus would get in trouble. He could tell his soulmate. He could stop giving kisses and start emptying his soul, but he didn't want to bother them. They were going to Auror School, like Theseus. His mother had repeated again and again that one mistake could be his last, while seeing Theseus off, and Newt didn't wanted his soulmate to die because of him. He kept kissing his skin, all the little doodles and messages. His lipstick collection was now ten bars, all of different shades of red, gifts from his brother.

Newt wasn't particularly brilliant in anything, though his marks were above average, he wasn't a genius, and he wasn't allowed to take Care of Magical Creatures yet (he knew he could be great on that subject, he just knew) so, when he went to try and get in the quidditch team, he wasn't expecting a miracle. Theseus had insisted, but Newt didn't have much faith. He had played a little and then they were asked to leave and return in a week for the final selection. Newt had dreamed, but without hope, and his joy when they had got him, him!! For a chaser position, was, well, there weren't words for it. He should have told his soulmate. But then again, Theseus worried for him during the matches. What if his soulmate worried too? during auror training, one mistake could be the last. Newt sent the picture of a golden snitch and three kisses in different colours instead, telling himself that that was telling, while not really telling.

But in this match against Ravenclaw, Newt was cornered. It didn't matter how much he tossed and turned and dodged, there was always a ravenclaw there. They pulled his hair, grabbed his clothes, pinched his sides. Newt saw his teammates taking the chance to score points like there was no tomorrow. The Ravenclaws didn't seem to mind. He threw himself out of the path of a bludger and saw an opening. Something in Newt rose, fierce and angry, and he dived and snatched the quaffle from the chaser, promptly flying close to his teammates and passing the quaffle. Score!!

There was a shout of rage, and when Newt turned something took his breath away and sent him flying against one of the rings, back hitting the metal hard, and a note resounded across the pitch, clear as crystal. The crowd fell silent. Newt felt himself falling, surrounded by roars. Amidst the chaos, the hufflepuff seeker managed to catch the snitch, taking advantage that her rival had stopped midair to look at Newt. Darkness took him away.

He woke up a week later in the infirmary, surrounded by gifts from Theseus and with his parents sitting by his bed. Part of his vertebras had to be knitted together again, as well as his nose. They had woken him up, though he couldn't remember to swallow the potions he needed, and then he had been put to sleep again. Bludgers, plural, as in two of them, one throw against his gut, and another one straight at his face, had thrown him against the ring.

When he had been cleared off, two gryffindors where waiting for him at the door to escort him to his common room. Another gryffindor was waiting for him in the morning to walk him to his classes, and he could see students from other houses keeping watch over him during meals or in the library. All of them had been either member of the dueling club or under Theseus thumb while he was studying in Hogwarts. From those ravenclaws, he never crossed paths with them again, not even in the corridors or the library.

Newt asked Theseus about it, but his brother never told him how he did it, just that he had asked some friends to watch over him. Newt didn't need to know that Theseus had sent owls to his old pals off the dueling club, to those who he had given classes, and generally used the hero like reputation he had to convince them that his shy, ray of sunshine baby brother needed to be protected from bullies. To the Gryffindors he hadn't needed to say a word, he had been taken apart by the prefects, to the common room, where those who had known Theseus and those who only knew about his adventures had assured him that Newt was the brother of a Gryffindor, and would be protected from such scum.

Then Theseus would have to put up with years and years of letters fawning over his baby brother, because Newt may be shy and awkward, but he had an innate ability to endear himself to everyone. Theseus had to take measures into his own hands, creating a club. It would take him five years to get into a mess his brothers minions wouldn't be able to clear up, and for the rest of his life at Hogwarts, no bully would dare to say a word to Newt Scamander, Hogwarts's sweetheart and baby brother of Theseus Scamander, mother bear extraordinaire and his army of loyal watchdogs.

 

“Hey, Percy, We were just talking about you right now, Tina says you should….Oh my spells, your face!!” Percival’s hand shoot up to try and feel whatever was wrong with his face. Nothing that he could feel, but Seraphina had kneeled in the floor with him and was inspecting his face, clearly worried. “Nothing seems to be broken….” “What do you mean?” Seraphina’s face became unreadable, and she flicked her wand, summoning a pocket mirror from her purse.

Percival looked at himself in the mirror, and gasped. A red line of what seemed to be blood trickling down his forehead. But there was no cut in his scalp to justify the bleeding. His lips and chin were an absolute mess, covered in bright red. But he was fine, how could it…? His soulmate. Somehow, his soulmate was hurt. Percival didn’t even got up, he just crawled to the place where Phina had left her enchanted quill and hurriedly wrote on his skin ‘Are you hurt? What happened? Do you need help? Tell me please. Tell me. I will go, I will go just tell me where to look, where to find you’ his heart was beating so fast, he was afraid it’ll explode. He stared at his arm, waiting for something, anything, to appear.

A hand on his shoulder. Phina, holding a cup of coffee. How long had it been? “You have been there three hours. Please, Percival” He accepted the cup and checked again. Nothing. He was still holding Phina’s quill. ‘ let me know if you need anything. Anything. I’m here’ fleeing to his room, Percival got in front of his full body mirror. He opened his shirt and started drawing, with the expertise given by the years, a hippogriff.

A whole week of silence. The blood had disappeared in a few hours, but Percival hadn’t gotten a response. The hippogriff faded, but Percival kept redrawing it. He had in his sketchbook, the favorites, those hippogriffs that had been drawn by his soulmate over the years. he drew them over his legs, over his chest, over his arms. Percival knew his soulmate had to be around twelve, maybe thirteen. He could get an international portkey and get to hogwarts, he could... he could... do something, anything, as long as he didn't have to wait there in silence. He was so out of it he nearly got himself chewed (literally) by a wampus.

"Phina, I can't take this anymore" he said when he got home. Seraphina had been watching him like a hawk, worried he would end up doing something stupid. She made him sit down while she prepared dinner. "Percival, take this, and consider it a gift, from a friend that loves you very much, and thinks you are and absolute idiot" and she laughed herself silly, when Percival caught in his hands the pocket mirror she had tossed at him, he would deny forever that he lit up like a candle, and ran off to his room and his full body mirror, no matter what Seraphina would say after a few flutes of champagne during MACUSA's Christmas parties. There, in his neck, was a badly drawn pair of lips. He hurriedly took off his clothes to look for more marks. On top of his heart a word sat 'sorry' it said. Under it three quidditch ring stood proudly, and then two bludgers. He took his quill from the desk and wrote 'are you alright?' in the palm of his hand. 'woke up today, the nurse told me of the hippogriffs, mom said they are incredibly accurate, sorry you were worried' Percival smiled 'It's fine, you are alright, that's what it matters'

' i have to go to bed now' his soulmate wrote. Percy sighed. ' good night love' he wrote, at the same time a kiss appeared in the back of his hand. Percival smiled fondly as he redressed himself. Seraphina was calling him, dinner was ready.

It was later, in the middle of dinner when he realized what he had done. "Percival? Percy? The soup it's not that hot are you okay? Percy i have seen tomatoes paler that you are right now? Oh my spells, are you choking on soup?" Phina was shaking him, palming his back. Percival could feel his face burning, his shame exposed for all to see. He had called his soulmate love. He had called his very underage soulmate love. Oh sweet Mercy Lewis, he was the worst. Phina in her tries to help him not to die a miserable death by soup, had realized he wasn't actually dying. "Percival?" he buried his head in his hands while considering either trying to drown in the soup or crawl under a rock for the rest of his life.

"What the hell was that?" said Seraphina while he was busy cleaning the dishes the no maj way, if only to try and keep his thoughts under control. "Nothing" he said, and damn he had said it way to fast, damn it all. Satan knew when he was hiding stuff, that's the problem when you grew up with Satan. "Uuuuuhuuummmm" "really, nothing" "right, Percy, nothing." He had put up stoically with her staring at his back until he was drying everything off. he was weak. Weak. he crumbled, before he could keep them in, the words left his mouth fast as unforgivable curses.

"IwroteIloveyouohmyspellsseraphinatheirareababyitooldthemiloveyounowtheyaregonnathinkimdisgustingandhatemeforever" "you... you wrote I love you?" "....yes" "and did they wrote back?" Percival, defeated, showed her the dreadful line in his skin, and the kiss on top of it. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "oh well, not everything is lost, then" she walked away to her room.

"what do you mean with that?" He was there, sleeves rolled up, hair a mess, apron on and a confused look in his face. "Phina what do you mean? Phina come back! Phina! phina tell me!" he only found her door closed. she was laughing inside "good night Persephone dearest!!!" he knocked on the door "Phina!!!! you are satan!!! do you hear me? Satan! evil i tell you!"


	6. Vive la Revolution!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is in the middle of auror training.
> 
>  
> 
> Newt is fifteen and horny. ( so I suppose this counts as underage sex... sexting?, well the thing is that there is a minor in the middle of it and sexy times with said minor right as the main character)
> 
>  
> 
> Percival has never hated more communal showers and wandless magic.
> 
> Seraphina didn't want to know half of it, and yet she knows more than she ever wished for. Thank goodness Tina had graduated from Ilvermorny already and they could go have a drink together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been writen in class because I just have no time at all to write at home or during lunch ( mainly because I have to eat) BUT I solemnly swear I will edit it later. When i have access to Microsoft Word or whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry ( college is trying to kill me )

Percival hated comunal showers.

He hated the fact that he had to get naked and wash himself in front of strangers. Of the fifty students of the Advanced course of Auror training, there were twenty men and thirty women. Thus, they were divided in two dorms of ten beds each, and the men in your dorm room had to share ten shower head in a row. Generally this would not have bothered Percival, he usually wasn't the butt of his classmates jokes. At least not since he had been the second best duellist in their first year, you don't piss off a man capable of hexing the magic out of you without using a wand. Except, that his soulmate had started leaving messages in strange places that made very, very difficult to resist joking at Percival's expense.

The first time it happened, Robert Soldrec had just meant to ask him for his notes on Stealth and Infiltration when his jaw had dropped and he had stared at some point on Percival's chest. Soldrec blushed hard and stared ahead for the rest of the shower. When Percival looked down, he saw the black ink, the messy scrawl that menat his soulmate had sent him a message. He tried to remain calm, not able to read it upside down, and finished his shower, calmly dried himself, and calmly fled to his bunk in search of Phina's old pocket mirror, that had helped him a lot this years. 'I'm hornier than a hungaryan horntail, please write me back?' sat on top of his left nipple. What in Mercy Lewis name...? He grabbed his quill and a bottle of ink a most definetly did not fled, but gracefully exited the pavillion, to sit in a secluded spot in the gardens. He bared his arm and wrote 'WHAT THE HELL'. Simple, to the point. He might have used normal letters instead of capitols but the situation requiered it. His soulmate was but a baby. Was it a prank? someone told him to write it? Percival would hunt them down and finished them off.

Seconds passed before a reply came 'Hell is frozen compared to me right now, talk to me, please' Percivals stared. He knew he should run for Seraphina because this was definetly not normal. But, Percival had been very busy this last three years, and, well, this was his soulmate. ' Talk about what?' He wanted them to be in the same page. He also wanted to make sure he understood what he thought it was happening. 'About how hard I'll fuck you when I find you' Percival was so shocked he actually dropped his quill and the orbe of light he had conjured disspaeared in a flash. He was left there, siting in the darkness, and gaping like a fish. He scrambled to find again his quill, and put up charms to avoid detection and hide himself from view. He licked his lips. What to write? What to write? He had dirty talked his way into someone's pants before, but he had never dirty written anyone, ever, in his life. He thought again of Seraphina, but he was ready to die first than telling her his very underage soulmate was writing about how horny they were. Also he doubted Phina and her Tina were saints. Still... No. He wasn't talking to Seraphina about his sex life. Not again. He had suffered enough the first time.

'Oh really? How hard would that be?' Okay, that was a good start, Percival could do this. He could do this. ' oh babe, I'm planning on breaking a few beds' Percival felt himself blush. he cursed under his breath, he was a grown man! and that child, that child how old was he? Three? this... Percival was filled with dread, they had just day in class the other day that some people would sneak some powder into other's drink to take advantage of them... ' Are you drunk? Did someone give you something to eat?' Percival had to check.

'Not drunk, just horny for you' Oh, well. Percival's brain reminded him that right now his soulmate had to be around fifteen. Another message appeared beneath the first one ' I want you to suck my cock ' and then a line of ink.

 

Newt was lying on his bed, naked, gladder than ever of being the only one in his room to stay during the break at Hogwarts. He had done it for the Thestrals, and to be, thank Merlin, alone at last. He didn't know what Theseus and his crazy Gryffindor friends had done, but not a single person would stick with Newt when it came to physical contact. Those who had shown some interest had promptly disappeared from his life, avoiding him like he had the plague.

He had been horny for weeks, with no helping hand but his own. The thing is. He actually had a helping hand, well, quill. He was hard, and horny, and all alone at last...

Newt stripped down to his underpants and lay down in his bed, stroking himself lazily through the fabric. He had used a mirror to write the first line above his nipple. The location was purely meant to be hidden under the clothes his soulmate was wearing, although the fact that Newt gave his own nipple a testing squeeze was a plus. He had heard stories about sex, he had read enough books about mating to know the workings, but his lack of a partner had him frustrated beyond all measure. He needed to get off... to experiment, and oh, wasn't more fun to do this together?

He had already started caressing himself, trying to know where it felt good, until he wasn't able to resist and pushed down his underwear

He had to admit, the 'I want you to suck my cock' line was, well, crass, but he had the sensation he would come off as too stiff ( and oh, wasn't the pun delicious, he chuckled) He took the brush he was using to write, a delicate thing Theseus had brought from his more recent mission to asia ( location unknown as Newt hadn't enough clearance, or any clearance at all, to be honest, Theseus just kept owling him once a week, no matter what he was doing or where he was) dipping the tip in the bottle of ink he traced a line from the forearm where he had written the message, passing for his abdomen to the nest of red curls where his cock was hard and leaking. Newt shivered at the sensation of the brush in his skin. Bet his brother hadn't thought of this kind of use for the brush He bit his lip. He had an idea... would it be too bold? would she even notice? He took the brush and painted a line root to tip, passing over his curled fist. It had felt good... very, very good. He stroked himself and waited for a response.

'Where are you?' she wrote. Newt had known for five long years that his soulmate was going to auror training. She would be by now a woman Theseus age, maybe even a friend of his brother. He had warned Seus to tell him if any of the aurors he met had an interest in botany and magical beasts. He picked up the brush again, it was bad manners to keep the lady waiting. 'In my room, naked, in my bed with my hand around my cock wishing it was your hand. Where are you?' The answer took a bit. 'In the gardens'

Newt's mind was flooded with pictures of all they could get up to in the gardens. The smell of flowers and freshly cut grass, the feeling of the grass in their skins as they laid together in the ground... ' Are you touching yourself too?'

The answer was small, almost shy, a mere 'yes' appearing below the question. Newt groaned. A new picture, of a pretty, delicate lady auror, blushed bright red as she hid in the gardens, watching left and right and she read the words Newt was writing, trying not to moan when she touched herself, there, completely exposed...  
'I hope you are thinking of me' he wrote, boldened by the picture in his head ' do it slowly, oh so slowly, tease yourself' and Newt did exactly the same to his erection. He thumbed the slit and gave himself a couple of lazy pumps. He was not going to last much more. ' If i were there with you, I would kneel ' another pump ' so the bushes would hide me, and then' he dropped the brush, his arm was full, he had ran out of space.... no no no no no... not now!!! He caressed his thigh and smirked. There, plenty of flesh. Less panicked, he picked up the brush again ' I would eat you whole until you scream my name' He had heard a couple of seventh years talking about cunnilingus and referring to it as eating pussy. He hoped he was using it right. He traced a line with the brush from his thigh, to his side, and all the way to his nipple. The sensation of the cooling ink in his skin had him moaning and pumping his fist faster. ' touch your breasts, bet they feel great' Newt had touched Ignatia Walren's breasts, and she seemed to like the action. Newt like it a lot, until Ignatia decided to ignore him two weeks later. Newt had the suspicion that, as always, his brother was somehow responsible it. Newt flicked his nipple, and a wave of pleasure left him leaking and shaking. ' play with your nipples' he wrote next, and at the same time, with a trembling hand, he circled his own nipple with the brush and then he painted it. Newt closed his eyes and imagined the brush was a tongue, and that tongue belonged to the same pretty auror, with a mischievous smile and nice round breasts for Newt to play with.

He came harder than ever before, and was still hard.

 

Percival couldn't believe what he was doing. He was so ashamed of himself. He needed to go to church and bath in holy water. He had not only exchanged messages of a sexual nature with someone he knew it was a minor, he had relocated himself to a secluded part of the garden, put up as many defensive charms as he dared without alerting the professors or his classmates, and he had undressed until he was as naked as the day he was born, engorged Seraphina's pocket mirror so he could watch himself, and... and... and masturbated.

 

Though some of the messages were already fading, the lines, Oh sweet Mercy Lewis, the lines were still in place. The first one, made a perfect line from his forearm to his cock, and had left ink marks in his fingers. Clearly his soulmate had been fisting his cock while masturbating, otherwise there wasn't a possible explanation for the marks in his knuckles. Percival's breath was erratic. He. It was a he. His soulmate. Percival thought, didn't know how to react. He answered with a yes when he was asked if he was masturbating too, because he was naked in the middle of the garden trying to figure out how the lines where arranged, and that meant having a hand in his dick.

 

And then the rest of the messages came. Oh. Oh. Percival had been hard before but his erection disappeared faster than lightning. He thought he was soul bonded to a woman. He felt something awful invading his chest, a mass of darkness that didn't let him breath. He's still young, reason said. There is time. He will be grossed out by you, old man that you'll be, if you even met, a dirty old man that expects to fuck him up the ass. Faggot, the ugly thing in his chest said. Love has no gender, you are soulmates, remember Seraphina, all those years ago, it's not all about sex. Yes, yes, the ugly thing answered. Not about sex. He will go away to find a pussy to fuuuuck, a white fence and a wife and you'll be alone, alone, alone, alone. You have been together so long, so many messages, so many pictures, He already loves you, does your genitals matter that much? The ugly thing smirked, Well, his father is a no-maj, isn't it, no-majs hate fags, the son will be like the father.... He will hex you to hell...

Percival crushed that ugly thing with all the willpower only college and auror training combined can nurture and concentrated in the messages his soulmate was sending him. He was ashamed he was masturbating to the words of a fifteen year old, but he couldn't help it. He pictured the man he would become one day. Strong, and kind, with a lovely smile. Someone that would find him and fuck him just as hard as he had promised. Percival heard a sound a realized he was panting and moaning as he fucked his fist, the black lines in his knuckles making him blush furiously at the thought his soulmate was masturbating in the same position. He raised his hand to his nipples, already hard from the cold, and started pinching and playing with the hard nubs. When he read the ' touch your breasts, bet they feel great', he massaged his pec instead, before returning to pay attention to his abused hard nipples.

 

Newt was in the middle of round two, writing in excruciating detail how he planned to fuck her until she was a shivering mess unable to talk and covered from head to toes in come and how he planned to fill her pussy until he could see his semen leaking out 8 and if Newt had to say so himself, the penmanship wasn't as shaky as one would expect given the circumstances, when another message appeared. This far she had only written encouragement and a few orders like ' don't come yet' or 'play with your balls', 'pinch your nipples, hard, pull at them, oh, I would do it with my teeth if you were here' ( that was Newt's favourite) . But then, she asked ' you said I would come screaming your name, I'm close, What's your name?'

Newt panicked. He couldn't write Newt. Theseus already called him Tadpole, she may laugh at him. Fido was a no-no since he discovered one of the muggleborns had a dog named Fido. 'Artemis, shout my name, Artemis' Newt came for a third time that night. The image in his mind of the pretty lady auror screaming his name as he rode him into the best orgasm of her life the most amazing thing he had ever imagined.

 

Percival was right below the window of the female auror's dorms, trying not to look suspicious in his rumpled clothes, and failing miserably. He threw another rock "Phina!!" He didn't like a bit the ivy that climbed all the way to her window, but he was considering how many bones he could break if he fell and if a simple arresto momentum would save him if executed without a wand, while falling from a third floor. Luckily, Seraphina's window burst open and a very irritated Seraphina Piquery appeared. Percival felt a chill running down his spine. Ah, so this is how the best duelist of the whole Academy looked like when she was about to end your life. She moved her wand in an angry arch above her head and Percival raised his arms to protect himself. There was a pull, and the next thing he knew he was crashing in Seraphina's rumpled bed.

"Percival, I swear to Morgausse, this better be important" Percival tried to sit on the bed, or at least be in a more dignified position that the one he landed on, but everything was spinning. He chose to remain undignified. "I talked to him tonight Phina" Seraphina Piquery was a great witch with many talent, but foresight was not one of them "with who, now?? Percival Graves, is ass o'clock in the morning, you have been missing since the shower time, because those gossiping geese you call roommates tattled to everyone about the message..." Seraphina's muddled brain realized what she just said "Him?" Percival nodded.

If she had had a wider smile on her face, said face would have split in two. "Well, well, well, seems your baby has discovered the wonderful world of sex...." Percival felt himself going red in the face and ducked and tried to hide from Seraphina's gaze under the covers. "Percival don't be such a child.... " "Phina you don't understand, I have done something awful..." "What? I bet is not that bad, you are a drama queen after all"

Percival took a deep breath, uncovered his face and looked at Phina straight in the eye. "I kind of had sex with him using our bond in the gardens" Seraphina laughed her ass off. Oh boy, she had done far worse, after all. A chuckle came from beneath the bed and Percival spun so fast he actually fell from the bed. Seraphina's laughter died in her lips. Woops, She had done far worse, like, for example, that very night in that very room.

Percival was hugging the floor, but from that position he could clearly see the lovely brunette hiding under the bed, wearing a baby blue pajamas. She stared at him in horror. He returned the stare. He knew this girl... but from where? Dread filled him. Of course he knew that face, from the very first time Seraphina had met in person with her soulmate, in her first year in Ilvermorny. Seraphina and him had been in their last year, and Phina had dragged Percy around the castle to watch over her little bird. "....Tina?!!" he said in horror. The girl smiled shyly "Hello Percival, I mean Mister Graves, Sir". Percival turned to stare at Seraphina in horror. Tina, since she didn't need to hide under the bed anymore, had climbed back to bed and was smiling angelically to Phina, who looked about to have an aneurism or the worst headache ever. Percival chuckled "You are a bad, bad influence, Phina, Horrible example for the younglings"

"Oh do shut up Percy, at least she is not underage" Percival blanched "That's ... I mean...." Percival whined. "Phiiinaaaaa"

 

Seraphina sighed and went to wrap Tina in her arms. "Okay... tell us" Percival was still gaping like a fish "Did you sneak you barely legal soulmate into the Academy grounds so you could...." "Percival, we are not talking about me, or Tina, we are talking about you sexting your soulmate who is... what? Sixteen?" "Fifteen" whispered Percival, redder than a tomato. "Oh, please, tell me everything" Said Tina, smiling brightly. Percival groaned. Oh no, she was even worse than Phina was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Percival. Poor, poor Percival.
> 
> Also Newt, as an inexperienced teenager, had like zero notions of what a woman looks like naked or how actual sex works ( mainly because, no, Newt, Erumpents and Human females are nothing alike, stop getting all your sex ideas from gossip - bad bad idea- or mating rituals - you don't even have a cloaca Newt)
> 
> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	7. Newt's doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets into trouble in his last yeard at Hogwarts, Lucky him, he has not only his brother and his fanclub, but a very agressive soulmate on their way to rescue him from the mess.
> 
> Or, when Percy walk into Hogwarts like it's a western and Newt regrets everything. Like, Everything, everything, even eating chocolate. 
> 
> (this is a little small but bear with me I have a special treat coming coffcoffTHESEUScoffcoffGRAVEScoffcoffSAMEROOMcoffcoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna

Newt followed Leta’s giggles down the hallway, while laughing himself silly. This last year had been fantastic. He had been best friends with Leta for a while now, and surrounded by the Slytherins she was with his brother’s minions couldn’t suffocate him with their nagging and mother henning. After months of parties and beer, and firescotch and giggle powder, Leta had the most wonderful idea Newt ever heard. She wanted to meet some of the creatures he had befriended over the years, she and her friends wanted to know, to understand. He was elated.

They had met before they went into the forbidden forest, and everyone had been so enthusiastic, Newt was elated. They had shared food, drink and those pills Leta liked that made everything brighter, better, happier. Newt had taken one, and he already felt the effects. World was a whirl, and they ran out of the castle and into the woods, laughing and daring their friends to catch them, while their magic sent sparks of all colors flying out of their wands.

That was the prettiest part of the pills’s effects, their magic went as high as them, and it showed in their spells, Lumos of all hues being casted to lit the way. 

Newt had a fantastic night. 

At least the first part of it.

He showed them some thresnals only three of them could see, then, he chatted with the centaurs patrolling the area and reassured them they wouldn’t invade their territory. He even got to show them a glimpse of an unicorn’s white fur in the moonlight far, far away in the deep forest. 

He was trying his best to convince them to go to the lake so he could chat with the merfolk, when things started going wrong.

They started drinking again, passing bottles with strong liquor inside, even if they didn’t know what was exactly inside. And the pills. They ate them like candy, but Newt had a headache from the one he ate before, and stirred clear of them. Leta and his friends became wilder, lighting a magic bonfire, and shedding their tunics to dance around. Newt, that wasn’t as drugged anymore as he was half drunk, wrote in his arm, for Persephone. This had been a mistake. It was clearly getting out of control, and that fire could spread in the blink of an eye.

Then, some of Leta’s friends, one year older that couldn’t graduate and had to retake the whole year, said they had invited some friends over and they were going to arrive soon enough. Then, they insisted to go back to the thresnals, and when they arrived, there they were, two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and three Gryffindors that swayed as they walked and seemed to be higher than a Thunderbird. Newt recognized them, except for the Gryffindors, all of them were purebloods. Since He hadn’t taken more pills, unlike Leta and the others, his head was clearer and he felt the situation was turning dangerous. 

It was.

Spells flew and struck the Gryffindors from all directions, sending them flying through the air and screaming in pain. One of the curses must have been a cruciatus, since one of the boys in the floor twisted in pain and was screaming himself hoarse. Newt didn’t really think of it. He took in the whole picture, the six Slytherins, the Ravenclaw and the two boys and girl in the floor in the red and gold clothing.

All of them were purebloods, except for halfblooded Newt. And the kids in the floor were all muggle born. Newt tried to sneak out, but soon enough they were trying to get him to join their ‘fun’. “Come on Newt!” Leta said “Join! They are just mudbloods” she said, gently caressing his face. A month ago, a week ago, merlin’s beard, and hour ago, he would have shuddered for a complete different reason. For the thought of Leta’s smooth skin and gentle hands, her passionate lips and mischievous smile. Now he looked at her like he had never seen her before. Newt gulped and held his wand tighter in his hand. Why were they doing this?

One of Leta’s friends shoved him forward. “C’mon Half-blood, show us you aren’t like your mud blooded father, show us your pure blood is better, is stronger, than the taint”. They were throwing the kids, fourth years, he noted, through the air and into the trees. Newt had to ran behind some bushed so he could throw up. He wrote again. If Persephone was an auror, maybe she was with his brother, maybe they could come and stop this maybe they could fix the mistake Newt made by guiding them to a quiet sequestered part of the forest.

 

Percival awoke at three in the morning with his head resting on top of a bunch of reports he hadn’t filled yet and that now where covered in drool. The reason of the disturbance of his very needed and hardy earned nap in the office? Seraphina Piquery, of course, and one of her long manicured nails pocking at his side. Hard.

Percy was ready to bite her head off ( or at least try, let’s be serious here, It was Seraphina, She would have kicked his ass into next week, she was no rookie to be intimidated by his trademark Graves StareTM) when She just looked at him with a worried expression in her beautiful face and pointed at his forearm “Percy, read this” Percival look at where his rolled up sleeves left his skin bared, and noted there were several phrases written there than grew more and more desperate as he kept reading.

The first one was already fading, the lovely dark blue ink making the messy handwriting pop even worn as it was, must be a few hours old, possibly from when Percy had first fell asleep, thus not noticing. “Percy I think I might have made a mistake”. Percy stared. Then read the next one “If you are with my brother and the rest of the aurors please, this is dangerous” that made Percival’s heart stop dead in his chest. What had gotten his Artemis into? He knew he was in England. He rose from his chair, he could take an international portkey, and then apparate as close to Hogwarts as possible, walking the rest of the way there. Well. More like running. The next one read “I love you Percy” and seemed to be written in mud, or dirt. He was already dawn the corridor, Seraphina hot on his heels, while Percy moved his wand spelling his jacket and coat to him as he moved. 

It was the last one that made him stop and gape, just at the doors of the Department of Intercontinental Transportation. It was written in brown dry blood and just read “Sorry”. Seraphina found him standing there, shocked into stillness. Only when she grabbed his arm did he realize he was trembling like a new born foal. 

“Phina? Phina I…” She hugged him, as he read again and again and again the lines in his arm and his eyes watered. “Go” She whispered in his ear. “Just go, I’ll deal with it” Percival run inside the department, looking for the first portkey to London he could get his hands onto. With a crack, he disappeared. 

London was grey, gloomy and utterly disgusting, wrapped in fog and depressing. Graves braces himself and aparated into Hogsmade, the famous little village right by Hogwarts School. Garves was going to get Artemis out of there, and Mercy Lewis helped whoever stood in his way.


	8. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste of what is coming.
> 
> Newt what have you done?? Would Percy find him or he would have to keep writing messages over and over again? Will Theseus curse someone in the end?? 
> 
> Fear the Scamander family, they have the temper of a starving dragon.

Newt sat silent, covered in dirt, blood and mud in the Headmaster’s office. He couldn’t hear a thing. He was vaguely aware of all the shouting and screaming going on, and the fact that her mother had her wand out and was being bodily restrained by her husband, while Theseus was trying to sneak a curse or two undetected, hidden behind his mother’s flailing arms. 

But if anyone were to ask Newt what had happened during the last ten hours, he wouldn’t be able to tell. Not because he didn’t remember. Because he did.

His body was covered in desperate notes, from head to toe. Some asking where he was. Some asking if he was unharmed. Some were a few doodles of a billywig and a couple of doxys. Newt hadn’t answered a single one. He knew he had scared his soulmate. The poor girl must be frantic by now, after the last message Newt wrote. He should have said nothing to her. She should have had a better soulmate. Newt sighed and tried to bury himself in the warm coat Theseus had dropped on him when they had found them by the lake, lips blue and shivering. Even now, the school’s nurse hovered over him, the others already in a magical coma to help them heal faster. Two of them might not wake up from it. Another one, even if she woke up, would never be the same. Newt knew he would never be the same.

He had tried. Very hard. For years. But people weren’t his cup of tea. He could undertasnd what an animal was thinking, what they wanted, what they felt. He knew how to behave so they would allow him to pet them, or heal them. He knew how to get the gnomes to stop destroying his mother’s garden, or how to keep a ghoul silent during a family dinner. He could help a scared acromantula back into her cage and he could ride an hippogriff after a single bow. 

People? He wasn’t able to know what they wanted from him, how to behave around them, and clearly, he didn’t know how to pick good humans to befriend. 

His soulmate should just forget about him. Find someone better. Find someone worthy of her. Newt clearly was made to be alone. The whole soulmate business had been a mistake. 

He knew he was crying, but he could stop it. He needed to keep his soulmate away. For her own good. He would do whatever it took. But there was a problem. Newt refused to write to her again. He was weak. If he actually talked to her, like he used to before he started hanging out with Leta and… and her friends, it would be a disaster. She would end up knowing what Newt really was, and Newt wasn’t strong enough to survive her hate. They had known each other for all of Newt’s life. He couldn’t bear the idea of her hating him. It was better if he just disappeared. She would be angry, maybe scare, and worried. But she would never know that she, an auror, smart, kind, caring and overall, so dedicated to her job, so hell bent in protecting everyone, was soulmated to a cold blooded murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	9. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves arrives at Hogwarts. He is not a happy bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
> Love you all, Luna

Graves was pissed. He had been angry since he had arrived to Green, wet, unpleasently muddy England. Then he had to shout his way through the ministery until he was given the details of the most recent misshap at Hogwarts. He hadn't even read it and chose to apparate himself into hogsmeade, where he was told that it was either waiting for a carriage to arrive from the school to pick him up, or a nice and cozy trek through a wild enchanted forest. 

Lucky him that gave him some time to read the file he had snatched from the hand of a very frightened trainee. 

Graves smiled, dark and sadistic. It was good to know he hadn't lost his touch. 

He opened the file and started to read. One eyebrow climbed up his forehead. Aparently, Half-blood Newton Artemis Fido Scamander (clearly his Artemis, and wasn't it adorable and charming that during all the report he was listed as 'Newt'? had it been any other person, he would have squeaked like a teen in love), had been involved in a very unpleasent night out, that included several purebloods and muggle-borns. His other eyebrow joined the first and both started to climb further up his forehead.

Apparently young Newton, after the other had tortured the muggleborns, had proposed to take them to a more seccure place, near the lake shore, and the he had called the merfolk and several other magical creatures including a freaking Kelpie to join in the fun. Just not the kind of fun the purebloods expected. The kelpie had bitten pieces of flesh off one of the boys leg and arm and nearly drowned him. The merfolk took the muggleborn to the closest point to the castle. Some creatures he was surprised were even allowed to live in a lake near a castle full of children ( clearly those brits were nuts) One of the girls, named Leta Lestrange nearly drowned after a seasnake decided to dragg her to the depths. 

No one was dead. The muggle borns were bad off, and with a nasty cold, but safe. The purebloods that took the brunt of the attack were heavily traumatized and the Leta girl was unconscious, and they feared brain damaged due to the lack of oxygen. 

Newt was found by the school nurse dragging the bodies of the muggle borns, with some bruises and the effects of several cruciatus and signs of a magic duel. He inmediatly told the profesors about the other students left in the lake, and even refused treatment to help retrieve them. Apparently the kid talked the Kelpie into realising his victim. Percival's smile was nearly spliting his face in two. He had never ever heard of a Kelpie willingly leaving its prey. He had never ever ever heard of someone talking one down. The Newt kid was something special, for sure. 

The waitress that had served him something called butterbeer signaled him. His carriage was here. He shoved all the papers inside his coat and straightened his clothes.

Percival had thought carefully of how he was going to present himself. How to make the situation less tense, how to help Newt, who was going to be distraught, to say the less. Well, his carefully laid plans went out of the window when he had to burst into the office at the sound of a bombarda going off inside. He went in wand in his hand and found three sides. In one there was auror Theseus Scamander, an old friend from some interational ops, yelling himself hoarse, with a woman with fiery hair froathing at the mouth and readying herself for another curse. In front of them a man with brown hair and kind blue eyes was trying to talk them down using his body as a barricade. In the othe side a group of angry adults were waving their wands and hissing insults back and forth. Two of them were already on the ground. Barricaded under a desk, three adults and one gangly teen looked with eyes wides as moncalf's the whole scene. 

"ENOUGH" He shouted. And sursprisingly, it worked. For enough time that he was able to take the wands for all of the presents. It didn't much to stop Theseus, though, who just yelled and threw himself to the man that had been flinging the worst insults.

"Theseus no!"

"YES SON GIVE THEM HELL"

"Darling violence is not the solution" 

"HA LIKE A TRAITOR TO THE BLOOD WOULD BE CIVILICED" 

"OH MY GOD ANTHEA I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HAIR EXTENSIONS OUT" 

"GIVE THEM HELL SON MAKE MAMA PROUD"

Graves was left petrified at the door. Weren't the brits supposed to be calm and collected and whatnot? Then again, He was expecting calmness from Theseus Scamander. He sighed, and prepared himself to sepparate Theseus from the wriggling mass of bodies in the floor. The man with the kind eyes was helping out, wrenching the redheaded woman off a man? woman? laying on the floor, that she had been viciously kicking and yanking their hair. She even had some in her hands to prove it.


	10. Percy meet Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!!! THEY MEET *Banging pots and pans* THEY ARE MEETING FOLKS, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

Percival looked at the pile of bodies in the floor. What the bloody hell was going on? Great now he was starting to sound like them. 

He sighed. This would take a while. Theseus was not one to back up from a fight. If he was lucky the other would be weakling and Theseus would be done with them soon enough. The redhead he was pretty sure was Theseus mom was dragging a man by his ankle and punching him in the back, with great flashes of accidental magic that changed the man’s colour with each hit, as the man tried to kick her and screamed insults towards her blood, her ancestry and her profession.

One of the women Theseus was trying to scratch muttered something and threw a ball of lighting from her hands that nearly hit him once Theseus dodged. He dropped the wands he had been holding and everyone froze for a second before the screams started anew. All of them at once threw themselves towards the wands, trying to get theirs. 

Theseus head full of fiery curly hair fell right in front of his shoes, and the British auror looked up, up, up until their eyes met. That madman’s first instinct was smile at Percy as wide as he could. “Hi there Gravy!! What are you doing here?!” he seemed to want to say more, but one of the man bit his neck and he twisted with a scream of rage to punch the other mage right in the face. Blood cascaded down and covered the three wizards on the bottom of the pile. Some of them shrieked, Theseus mother laughed like an evil empress and loudly proclaimed that ‘The first blood goes to the Scamanders’.

Percival took a last look at them, and quietly left the room. That was madness. The brits were all bonkers. Too much tea, for sure. In front of him a man several decades his senior awaited, with a kind smile and mischief shinning in his kind blue eyes. His long flowing red hair matched his beard. The man chuckled and made a gesture with his head.

“Are they still at it?” Graves nodded. And then scowled. Who the hell was this man “ah, forgive me, how rude” behind the half-moon shaped crystals of his glasses, the eyes twinkled “My name is Albus Dumbledore. Lemon drop?” he said, and offered Percy a bag full of candy.

Weird.

Also, clearly a brit.

Which probably made him pretty normal.

Percival frown deepened and shook his head. He had other stuff to do. He looked in his pockets for something to write with.

And just then it hit him like a train. Newt Scamander.

Theseus Scamander.

If Newt wanted him after discovering that he was a man… Percival was glad he already loved Newt as much as he did, because the mere thought of expending an extended period of time with bloody Theseus Scamander of all people made him shudder like someone was walking in his grave. ‘Gravy this and Gravy that’ the man was a great auror, a passionate one that loved his work. One of the best. But. The nicknames. Also the terrifying fact that Theseus was the only person to ever win an argument against Seraphina by sheer will. Phina still can’t get the man to call her something other than Pickles. 

Percival found at last what he was looking for. He took out his enchanted quill and wrote in the back of his hand ‘I came for you, I’m outside the door’ he waited. The man, professor Dumbledore, offered him another lemondrop. He refused again. He wrote again ‘Come out Newt, I know you are in there’ and then, with a knot in his throat added ‘I just went in before’ would that be enough for Newt to connect the dots?

This time, when Dumbledore offered him a lemondrop, he didn’t refuse. 

He had enough time to finish the lemondrop before there was a crash, a curse and a loud boom. Dumbledore and Percy dropped just in time to avoid being hit by the door. Smoke started to pour out of the whole where the door was. A calm voice could be heard over the screaming and whining of the adults.

“But Tadpole! I had to! Ouch, Ouch don’t twist it, you sadist”

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander I am your mother, and I demand you release my earlobe this instant!”

In front of him a gangly teenager, wearing a black and yellow uniform was dragging behind him Theseus Scamander and his mother by the ear. 

‘What a spitfire he must be’ was the first thing Percival thought. And then, he blushed, and his mouth opened wide. That boy in front of him, barely a man, was Artemis.

The boy frowned and was going to say something back at his two captives when Theseus smiled and waved “Hi there Gravy! This is not about the albino pineapple is it?” Newt released them, and stared. Graves tried to stay still as he felt those blue eyes roaming over his form. A blush started to form but he pushed it down by sheer will. 

In the end, their eyes met, and Newt blew out of his face some stray curls. His mouth opened. He was covered in freckles. It was adorable.

Percival wanted to kiss each of those freckles. See if the curls felt as soft as they looked. But he stood, very still, and slowly, very slowly, he showed Newt the back of his hand, where the ink was still fresh. The boy looked down at his own hand, and then back at him. The boy blushed a bright scarlet.

“Percy?” he asked, his voice vulnerable and insecure.

Percival cleared his throat, ready to be the responsible adult of the two. Standing next to Theseus, it couldn’t be that hard.

“It’s nice to meet you at last, Artemis”

Percy feared for a moment that the alarming shade of red of Newt’s face heralded a fainting spell, but he wasn’t prepared for Newt bursting into tears and hugging him like he was a lifeline. Percy’s arms closed around him like he was made of glass and shushed him. He could feel tears wetting his clothes. He look at the mop of curls hiding in his chest and then at the group of mages that came out of the room through the smoke. They all fell silent once they encountered his stare. How dare they. 

Newt was crying.

How dare they!

Percival felt himself going red, and this time he allowed it, taking a deep breath, he hissed.

“you, and your kids better be out of my sight by the time this mess gets sorted. If any of you as much as looks at Newt the wrong way, I will hex them all the way to Yellowstone park and back, and see if I don’t feed you to the gnomes of central park”

He wasn’t even joking. He didn’t raise his voice, and when one of the witches opened her mouth, Percival put one of his fingers on his lips and shushed her. The witch went red in the face, probably because of her anger, and stomped away down the hallway.

Percy tightened his grip on Newt and kissed the top of his head. They must have allowed him to bath, because his hair smelled like flowers. Percy didn’t want to let Newt go, holding him in his arms felt like home. 

“I have waited so much for this, dreamed so much about this” he whispered, only for Newt’s ears. Newt sobbed and hugged him tight, to the point graves started to fear for the integrity of his ribs. 

And then the magic of the moment was gone and the harsh reality crashed upon their heads.

“Percival Graves why are you hugging my baby brother?” squawked Theseus, pale as a ghost and trying to separate them. “Newt? Come on tadpole let go” he tried to grab Newt but the young man raised one of his long legs and kicked Theseus in the shin. The man hopped away holding the hurt limp. 

Graves chuckled. 

“He won’t leave us alone” Newt muttered. Percival smile could have brought back people form the dead. “We will find a way, I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	11. Newt, meet Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other side of chapter 10

Newt noticed the stranger in the room even before he started yelling and ordering people around. But before he could look at him a second time, he was being pulled under a desk by the concerned teacher as his mother and brother tried their best to eviscerate the opposition. Merlin be blessed, his father was also there to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. 

In what moment those purebloods, that grew up surrounded by magic and magical creatures decided it was a good idea insult and threaten a cub in front of its mother, he would never know. But he knew both his mother and his brother (who at that point could be considered another mother, to be honest) let their basic instincts led them on, as always (that made his mother one the best breeder of magical creatures in all Europe, and his brother such a good auror, but that didn’t mean it was a good thing to use in their daily lives when in need of human interaction) 

The pureblood had forgotten a dark truth all in England had once known. They had looked at his father, and his muggle parents, and sneered. They had looked at his mother and muttered and turn their faces away. They had been abandoned by the upholders of the pure bloods superiority, and they had forgotten the past of the Scamanders, like the blood of Newt’s father eclipsed and erased all. 

Just like you wouldn’t harass a magical creature’s cub, thus you wouldn’t lift a finger against an Sacamander and their kin. They were always known by their way with the beasts, and they fierceness in battle. But they forgot, and they scream, and threatened, and now they were paying the price.

Leona Scamander was tearing tunics apart, punching noses in, cursing and frothing at the mouth, followed by her eldest, and the mighty purebloods would have been obliterated if not by kind Matthew Scamander, who had taken his wife’s last name upon marrying her. Matthew, who had grown used to the insults, and whose calm nature made him the perfect counterpoint to Leona’s fiery temper. ‘Fiery as her hair’ he would tease her, from time to time. 

Newt was already tired. He was tired from the whole ordeal, from the potions they made him drink, from the healing process that hurt so much, from the crushing sadness of having bid farewell to Percy once and for all. He felt empty inside. Numb.

No matter how hard they defended him. He had led them on purpose. He had set the creatures on them. He had done it. Yes, to help the other students. But he had thought of it, hatched the plan, fulfilled it. If Leta died… it would be on his hands. If any of the others… that blood was on his hands.

Time passed. Shouting, and screaming, and howls of pain and victory (definitely that had been his mother, he doubted any of the others knew what a victorious thunderbird sounded like) 

And then. Then there was the tingling.

He looked at his hand. He read. He couldn’t believe it. He read it again before it faded. Another line appeared. ‘I just went in before’.

His blood froze. 

No woman had come in.

He looked at the pile of people on the floor trying to hex each other.

Not a single one of the women seemed to have anything on their hands.

The man.

The man.

And he hadn’t looked! 

Percy was here. His Percy. He had come for him. Newt’s heart, who had frozen upon connecting the dots, melted. His soulmate had read him, and hastened to his side. Newt smiled. And then looked at the mess in front of him. This had to stop. Now. They had taken his wand. He rose to his feet and breathed in. And then, he started shouting like a dragon roaring to a challenger.

It didn’t take long to break them apart once his family realised how angry he was. It was even easier when he was able to get a hold of their earlobes. One of the purebloods tried to sneak a bombarda at them when Newt headed for the door, but Matthew deflected it, blowing up the door in the process, he marched don through the shower of debris, only thinking of locating Percy. So close, at last. Gods, he might not know he was a man. Oh boy, what a mess.

They looked at each other. Stared. Newt threw himself at his, and basked in the warm and strong embrace. He cried and cried and cried and hiccupped. And then, then he looked at Percy, at his soulmate, who had that American accent and probably had come across the ocean just for him, and couldn’t help himself.  
He felt Theseus arms trying to pry them apart and blindly kicked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas....
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all, Luna


	12. Theseus's laments

Theseus Scamander was a resourceful man by nature and by upbringing ( growing up with a bunch of magical creatures called for resourcefulness if one didn’t want to be bitten, burned or stomped) but he found himself utterly loss. 

His lovely, adorable, cute, squishy, round, ginger, freckle covered marshmallow of a baby brother was currently attached to his fellow auror Percival Graves from the MACUSA like Newt was a kraken and Percival a fishing boat full of fish. 

And Morgan le fay, that was wrong at so many, many, MANY levels.

If anyone asked, Theseus was most definitely not panicking. 

After he had been dragged away by his parents to give the two lovebirds ( and didn’t that word used to describe his baby brother sound wrong, and terrible, and made him wanna puke. Newt was, like, five, and Percival was, like, a thousand) Theseus did not, no matter what people and some ghosts said, actively looked up a place in the shadows to sulk. 

He was just rubbing the terrible wound in his shin inflicted by HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, of all people, as he mused about the situation.

Fact: they were soulmates, and any attempt at getting them as far from each other as magically possible would be met with fire, blood, and curses, not only from Percival, the baby brother stealing git, but from little Tadpole. 

Fact: Theseus would rather kiss a dementor than to make anything to make his little Tadpole hate him.

Fact: sad but true, his only option was to suck it up.

Fact: He might not be able to shout at the top of his lungs to Percival until the man had gone deaf, but no one said anything about loudly complaining to Pickels, after all, letting that corruptor of the young and innocent out of American soil had to be her doing, she was, after all, the voice of his conscience. 

Minor fact: the best time of Theseus career were those six months in the MACUSA. The American knew how to have the most interesting duels. And such a lively department. ( The liveliness was entirely due to Theseus-related-Shennanigans, but the older Scamander was ignorant of this little detail)

Theseus left his little hide out in search of a fireplace with international connection. Seraphina should have hold better Gravy’s chain.  
Fact: Seraphina Piquery left the MACUSA that day 40% wishing she could crucio Theseus Scamander, 30% wishing she could crucio Graves and 100% done with both of them. Lucky her, Tina was waiting with hot cocoa ready, and the fireplace crackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, if you liked the chapter, if you didn't, any ideas.... 
> 
> Love you all, Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, you can't imagine how much they brigth my day. Please do leave them 
> 
>  Thanks for reading my stories.
> 
>  Love you all, Luna
> 
>  You can find me in my tumblr, oneroikalunae. You can ask me anything, propose ideas, whatever you want!!!


End file.
